


Confusion

by blackberry_pop



Series: Astrid [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Non-romantic!, Post Avenger II, Post Thor II, Pre Ragnarok, au 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_pop/pseuds/blackberry_pop
Summary: Loki has had his eye on a girl for some time now, and he can't figure out why she feels so familiar





	Confusion

He couldn’t help it, watching her. She was the captain of her own world, a true leader, magnetic. Though that wasn’t what drew him to her. His brother was enough of a leader, stubborn and always ready to brace forward without any thought for his own well being. No, she gathered people around her the same way  _ he  _ did. By tricking them. It was an underhanded, hidden sort of thing. She’d manipulate those around her using nothing but words, entice them with things they thought they needed from her, do favors just so people would owe her something. It made him proud, happy to watch this stranger. Now, he wasn’t ignorant, he knew that there existed a fair amount of others just like her, those much more manipulative. However, he found himself drawn to her, watching from the moment his eyes had landed on her.

 

She was young, just reaching the end of adolescence, but still he knew she had the power to command so much more than her peers. She was tall, slight in her frame though he could clearly make out the few cords of muscle hiding beneath glowing, ebony skin. She was rather plain looking though, dark hair and eyes, and she deliberately dressed like a lower class citizen. She wasn’t anyone special, but he could spot her in the center of a crowd, it was the aura she gave off, the energy she commanded.

 

When he’d been after the city, trying to claim it and rule as rightful King...no, even before that, when he first set foot on this planet he had found her, found himself idling in the places she frequented, if only to gather his plans and watch her from afar. As he’d forced people to submit beneath him, he took to wondering how she’d act in this situation. Would she stand up against him? Would she hide? Or would she join him, if only to assure her own survival? Loki had grinned to himself when he considered the latter, she certainly belonged at his side.

 

He felt like he’d known her, as if he knew her years before finding her. After his fall from rule, stuck in imprisonment with his idiotic brother and the weak associates he kept (except for that monster they’d had, the one that still made the unfamiliar feeling of fear stir in his stomach), she was among the few things that kept him feeling anything remotely close to sane. She went to a modest school, public, a locale where everyone knew everything and she had no real chance of standing out. He knew she would ultimately end up living the same life many humans lead before her, perhaps marginally more interesting due of her manipulative traits, but she was still a powerless being with no real impact, not a  _ God _  like him. She had intelligence, though, excelled at more than he did during schooling, he could only admit it to himself but it was true. He let himself imagine having her by his side, using the strength of her knowledge to steer her inferiors in the  _ right _  direction. It was fruitless, but still nice to wonder about.

 

Briefly, between his newfound freedom and his goals of stealing the throne out from under his father, he looked into it. She’d been a constant in his head, his fingers tugging at the ends of ink black locks and questioning why she had been so familiar to her. He probed the pedigrees lining the walls and texts of the palace library, but came up with nothing. It made him feel a touch insane, like there was something he could not yet grasp, a part of the picture remaining unseen. He knew it wasn’t uncommon for Gods like him to seek mortals, if only for amusement or short-term pleasure. The only Gods that existed in his home were his brother and his parents, and the girl certainly looked  _ nothing _  like them. “Not to mention the mortals that carry our blood are long gone,” he mused to himself. It was true, none of his family had indulged following his brother’s birth and his adoption.

 

Loki Laufeyson dropped the text he was reading, the sound echoing throughout the entirety of the library. The girl felt familiar to  _ him _ , and he was of Jotunheim, so why was he seeking answers in Asgard?

 

The bookkeeper couldn’t even reprimand him before he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> A vague forray into a lovely new AU..hope you enjoyed!


End file.
